danger days
by kisshufan4ever
Summary: what happens when Midnight gets turned into a ten year old girl?


Brain looked down at his formally strongest mage and sighed. "How did this happen."

There was a lot of shifty looks. "Someone better tell me why Midnight is a ten year old girl and it had better be a good one." Brain roared causing a lot of winces.

"It was Cobra's fault." Angel replied causing Cobra to protest, then a fight broke out between the four causing Midnight to try to hide behind Brain.

"ENOUGH i don't care who did it just tell me how so I can reverse it." Brains voice echoed round the room.

"We don't know" Cobra mumbled.

"You don't know" Brains voice was eerily calm this was a really bad sign to the mages .

"One minuet we where fighting the next he was like this." Cobra explained trying to advoid all eye contact with Brain.

"Until this little problem is solved Cobra you can look after him" Brain says

"Its not my fault he's a girl why do I..." Cobra took one look at Brains face and decided he liked his head attached to his body so he grabbed Midnight an ran out.

The other three took this moment to make a haste retreat out the room as well. Soon the sounds of curses and furniture breaking echoed down the corridors. When all 5 members where present in the small hall Hoteye proceeded to bolt the door, as they all slumped to the floor panting (well except Racer)

"I think he's going to kill us" Cobra says leaning back against a wall.

"you only think, you saw how mad he was, we are so dead when he finds us" Angel replied.

How had this all happened in the first place who ever that mage was that they where fighting must of done it. Though non of them could actually remember the fight; one minute they where fighting the next poof female Midnight. Cobra really didn't see why Brain was so mad sure the kid had lost a few years of training but it was still Midnight so shouldn't that mean that she still had the same powers as before he was turned into a girl? Thought her memory's where slightly different to the Midnight they knew she still recognized them. Cobra was snapped out of his thoughts by Brain yelling them. This couldn't be good.

A lot of frightened looks where passed around before Cobra slowly got up and opened the door. The moment Brain caught sight of them he sent magic attacks there way. It cant be reversed he roared as the five mages tried to defend themselves against their furious master. Cobra was starting to wish he had never let Cuberous free in the guild he could really use some poison right about now.

Then he noticed Angel didn't have her keys meaning she was totally defenceless with an attack hurtling her way. "Angel move" Cobra shouted.

Then a very large explosion followed. Why was Brain so mad over this it didn't change anything Midnight was probably still the strongest and that was proved when the dust died down. Cobra coughed sitting up the first thing he noticed was Cuberous was now next to him and that Brain was standing there opened mouthed looking at something following his gaze he then noticed why. Standing in front of Angel was the very small Midnight, Angel was unharmed meaning the kids reflector powers had managed to divert the attack around the both o them. The other Midnight couldn't do that.

This girl had surpassed the real Midnight meaning Brain would be very interested in this power and probably a hell of a lot of mind control to make sure she did as he said. Cobra made the first move grabbing the kid he ran towards the now gaping hole in the guild wall jumping through it and landing on Cuberous he looked round noticing the rest of the guild following him.

They where now free. He still couldn't think why Brain had gotten that mad maybe Zero had some how gained control whatever it was he was glad that they could now do as they pleased and not have Brains constant death threats if they didn't want to do what he told them. It was going to take a long time for them to get use to looking after a female Midnight but they couldn't just leave her. Midnight was lucky in a way he could start over again they didn't have that option. He wondered why Midnight had always called Brain father. He never could understand that. Brain had hurt him the most constantly making him train and kill plus probably endless torture know one could pretended that they hadn't heard the screams specially not him, this was the down side of being strong Brain made your life hell until you had passed you breaking point with know magic let and then he still pushed you further no wonder he could never sleep.

Sure Brain wasn't always horrible to them especially when they had first got out of the tower and were still terrified at the thought of going back. Brain had often had to look after his sobbing guild. It was depressing to think how as soon as he knew he had there utmost trust that he started to use there experience of the tower to his advantage. As they got old they realized that they had lost their father figure and a complete stranger had taken his place. Non of them could let go however that if one day if they where good enough he might come back. Ward of their inner demons. Cobra knew it was childish to cling to the hope that they could be like a sort of family again. To much had happened since those days when then they had a very small childhood playing tag while Brain watched silently. Cobra wondered if what he thought of Brain back then was the truth or had he just tried to cover up what really happened with different thoughts.

Yet again Cobra was jolted out of his thoughts when a scream rang out. Glancing down to where the scream came from that could of deafened him he saw the small child kicking and screaming in her sleep. "Guess Midnight will never get his prayer." He sighed as he started to shake the girl.

Watery red eyes stared at him for a moment before small arms where thrown round his neck and the girl began to sob into his shirt.

"Don't let him take me again." If it wasn't for his super hearing he probably wouldnt of heard that.

Cobra was at a loss on what to do. He glanced round the group and they looked as baffled as he did. So he just let the small girl cry until she fell back to sleep.

"Cobra where are we going?" Angel asked.

"I don't know." was cobras reply.

"we cant stay in the sky forever."

I few minutes later the group was standing in the middle of a forest saying their goodbyes. Hoteye was going on a quest to find his brother and Racer was going of to god knows where to start again. That left him Midnight and Angel setting of to find a place to stay. The three finally found an abandoned house to stay the night. Unfortunately there was only one dust covered bed and a worn out couch left.

Sighing Cobra placed Midnight on the bed and walked over to the couch this was going to be a painful night. Cuberous decided to join him on the couch and he couldn't bring himself to tell his beloved snake to find some where else to sleep.

~Midnights pov~

Midnight woke up rubbing her eyes she took in he surroundings. Lying next to her was Angel and in the corner stood a boy.

"Cobra?" she whispered

"So your awake then I see." the boy walked closer that's when she noticed he didn't look anything like Cobra. She was about to scream when she felt a hand clamp round her mouth.

"Shut up I can't be caught." The boy says dragging her past the sleeping Cobra. She thought she was saved when his snake started hissing until it noticed who ever was holding her and went back to curling up around her masters body. Midnight almost cried when the boy pushed roughly into a room flicking the light switch as he shut the door.

Midnight got a good look at the boy he had black and white hair, purple lipstick, yellow pants and skull earrings. Glancing down at herself she noticed they where dressed identically. She was about to scream again when the boy hissed at her "Shut up and listen," she nodded. "Your in my body for a reason kid, one that Brain may kill you for so listen closely I will be wanting to be a boy again eventually so I will be taking my body back and no, I will not tell you why I turned myself into a you and lastly you tell anyone what happens in your nightmares I'll kill you. Understand?" She nodded it as all she could manage.

"Good. Oh and don't tell anyone of this little meeting." He says before disappearing. She started sobbing.

Cobra woke up sobbing. Remembering the situation he sighed before getting up and pinpointing where the noise was coming from. Opening the door he was surprised to see Midnight curled up on the floor sobbing. Picking the child up he walked back out the room not noticing there was three sets of footprints in the room.

Cobra woke up to feel a weight on his stomach thinking it was Cuberous he said nothing that was until he noticed small arms rapped around his neck. Angel then decided to walk into the room smiling weakly at the sight. All three of them where filthy Midnight more so then the others, it only took him a minute to figure out why. The kid had been sobbing in a room.

Glancing round from his position on the couch he located the room that he had found the kid. Picking the still sleeping child up he placed her back on the couch. Then proceed to walk to the door Angel curiously followed him . Opening the door he then noticed there where three sets of foot prints in the room his Midnights and one others. Lets get out of here Angel whispered she looked down when something tugged her dress. Midnight was up.

~Angel's POV~

Angel couldn't figure out why the child was so different from the Midnight she knew shore he had swapped genders and was now younger but shouldn't she be like the Midnight in the tower? Sure there was some similarity's the kid slept much more then they did and had the same clothes but that was as far as the similarity's went. She didn't brag about power and did whatever they asked her to do it was weird. To see the Boy she had grown up with now female. She kind of wished the Midnight she had once known was like this they might of been able to escape much sooner.

If he had known about his powers properly back then they could of easily escape the tower maybe of even freed the other slaves as well they would of been the hero's not the villains. That what she always regretted not trying harder to escape when the revolt happened. Though she probably would never have met Cobra her life would of been so different

Angel hadn't noticed she was in the air until she almost fell of the large snake. Thankfully cobra had been there and caught her before she plunged to her doom. She looked round and noticed the girl was sleeping again. But not peacefully. She was tossing and turning this was worrying. Had whatever the male Midnight had done to keep away the nightmares come undone or did the child simply not know what her older counter part had done?

~Midnight's POV~

The man had come back. This time he wanted to train her and she was forced to cooperate this man whatever he was would not allow her to be weak, it was torture. She hoped Cobra would wake her up soon she didn't know how much more of this she could take. What did he want from her? Eventually she had some basic techniques learnt and though she could tell he didn't want to he let her go.

Sitting up bolt right she took in her surroundings. They where once again in the air.

"you ok?" Cobra asks. She nodded panting slightly.

"We should join another guild" Angel looked it him like he had three heads.

"But I don't have my keys." she says

"We need money." He reply's. Which started there journey into the unknown.

**you have a very random dream to thank for this story being born I think I might draw this later and use it as the cover.**


End file.
